


Just Waiting

by meetingyourmaker



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meetingyourmaker/pseuds/meetingyourmaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur waiting for Khan to come home :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Waiting

[](http://s51.photobucket.com/user/i_am_b-wolf/media/kharthur_0004-1.jpg.html)


End file.
